Crouching Raph Hidden Girl
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: so this story is RaphOcc. the turtles find a young girl who needs help out of a tight jam. will they be able to help? will raph fall in love with her? please read and review. first story so be nice!
1. the meeting

AN- SO MY FIRST TMNT STORY. HOPE EVERYONE LIKES. I DO ACCEPT FLAMES. I THINK THEY HELP ME IN MY WRITING. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 1

New York was my ideal place to live. Like I said was. A year in the city that never sleeps was enough for me. I had no family, no home, and no job. To make my life worse, I am in debt to THE "Purple Dragons". I had to join their group, but I would always run away. Hun, their leader, would have parts of the gang find me and punish me. I am always in a no win situation.

I was just an 18 year old girl trying to fit in at the Big Apple. My blonde hair was always pulled back out of my eyes which were green. My height was shorter then most people so I was an easy target. Oh well, this is where I wanted to come and live and now I have to pay the price.

Today I had run away again, no biggie. But Hun was tracking me that was a biggie. I had been running for a couple hours, before I had collapsed by a dumpster. I could hear them coming and I knew my time was up. They came down my ally that I was hiding in and stepped back for hun to come through. He was smirking at me.

"Well done. You managed to run for three hours Lori", he said low in his voice.

I had to laugh as I got to my feet.

"Isn't that a new record", I asked with a fake smile.

He cracked his knuckles.

"It truly is. Just like the number of bruises on ya body", he sneered.

He lunged at me. I tried to defend myself, but it was impossible. Hun was to strong for me. He punched me in the chest, kicked my feet from under me. I fell to the ground, my head hitting the concrete hard. He kicked my ribs until I coughed up blood.

Suddenly Hun stopped kicking me and backed away. Someone jumped in front of me. I saw metal glint in the low street lights.

"Why don't ya pick on someone your own size," the guy said with a Brooklyn accent.

I tried to focus, but eyes became blurry. I heard the man yell in rage. I then heard groans and thuds of defeated men moments later. I heard the man walk over to me. He nudged me softly. I groaned in pain.

"Aw Shell", he whispered.

I blacked out as I felt him life me into his arms.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

I awoke on something comfortable. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on an old tan couch and in front of me were 15 TVs put together. An old red chair sat to my left, another older looking brown chair sat to my right. The table in front of me had magazines with sports on the cover.

I sat up slowly, my chest killing me.

"Ugh", I groaned.

This seemed to attract attention.

I first heard, "SHE'S AWAKE!" Then I blinked and three giant turtles were in front of me. I screamed and fell back. One started talking to me.

"Hi! I'm Mikey. Do you like pizza", "Mikey" asked in a hyper voice.

I nodded my head slowly. Okay Mikey was harmless. I looked him over. He was a turtle with an orange bandanna.

Another turtle in a purple bandanna spoke up.

"I'm Donny. Don't mind Mike. You have a broken rib and you hit your head pretty hard", he said in a soothing voice. Donny smart one, I can handle that.

The third turtle with a blue bandanna came close to my face, his eyes narrowed at me. I think he was trying to scare me.

"I'm Leo. Don't worry you're not dreaming, we are turtles. You must meet Splinter, our father", he said in a calm voice. Leo is the boss, obviously. And I had to meet the father? Wasn't that reserved for the third date? (AN- lol sorry for the lame joke)

I smiled at them all.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Lori. I'm human. It's cool to meet turtles! I never knew anything existed! Your voices are all new to me. I heard a voice almost like yours but it's not the same", I say to them.

Mike grins from ear to ear, obviously knowing something I don't know.

"Well your rescuer is showering. His name is Raph", he said to me.

Donny sat on the floor beside me, mike sat beside the red chair, and Leo sat down in said chair.

A tapping sound was heard. A giant rat sat down in the brown chair, resting his cane on his lap. He looked at me with wise eyes.

"Good Morning Miss", it said to me. This must be Splinter, the father of these turtles. Be good Lori.

"Good Morning Sir", I said sweetly, bowing my head in respect.

One his ears twitched slightly.

"Raphael is finished", he said softly.

My eyes went wide as "Raph" came into my view. He was jus like the other, a turtle but with a red bandanna on. I laid down hoping to trick him into thinking I was asleep.

"How is he", his accent asked.

Splinter looked at him. "She is awake my son", he said to Raph.

"WHAT?!"

I blinked again and there was Raph right there in my face, this time I didn't fall back. I smiled at his shocked face.

"Hi", I said softly, shyly.

He cleared his throat and stood up.

I tried again.

"Hi. I'm Lori", I say extending my hand toward him.

I saw him smirk a little.

"Raph", he said as he shook my hand. His handshake was tight. A good solid handshake, my daddy would be proud.

He sat on the floor. All eyes turned to Splinter.

"You have been rescued by one of my sons, Raphael. You must remain here to heal properly", he told me.

For the next hour, he explained to me how 4 giant turtles and a rat could walk talk and I even guess practice ninjitsu. After the entire story was finished, all eyes turned toward me. I stared back.

"Well", Mike asked, his eyes sparkling.

I smiled at him warmly.

"I believe every word since I see the proof right before my eyes", I aid with a grin.

Splinter smiled at me.

"Child you must understand. We can not be spoken of. If and when you return to the surface, you must try to forget us", he said in a serious tone.

"Sorry Sir. But once I know someone I can't forget them that easily", I said as my eyes immediately went to Raph, then back to the ground in shame. I knew I was blushing.

Then I shot of pain went through me. I cried out in horrible pain.

**AN**_**- I JUST LOVE CLIFFIES! DON'T YOU?? LOL OKAY I AM REALLY TRING ON THIS STORY SO IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.**_


	2. Turtles?

What happened last chapter:

AN-okay 2nd chapter. Excited! Keep reading and reviewing. Now read like the wind!! LOL

**What happened last chapter:**

"_**Sorry Sir. But once I know someone I can't forget them that easily", I said as my eyes immediately went to Raph, then back to the ground in shame. I knew I was blushing.**_

_**Then I shot of pain went through me. I cried out in horrible pain.**_

Chapter 2

Immediately Raph was above me.

"Donny", Raph yelled.

Donny pushed him aside. He placed his hands on my rib cage. Donny's serious medical face turned into relief. He stood back.

"It's okay. Her rib is trying to heal too quickly for her body. She'll be fine", he said.

I smiled weakly. It still hurt like hell. I felt very tired, so I decided to voice that.

"Is there any room I can sleep in", I asked.

Mike's hand shot up.

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna answer the question", he said in a child like voice.

Leo smacked him on the head.

"OW", mike whined as he rubbed his head.

I giggled.

"She's gonna sleep in my room", Raph said as he gently picked me up from the couch. I looped my arms around his neck and looked up at his face. He was looking at splinter.

"My son, carry her gently to your room. Then make sure she is comfortable, and you and Leonardo will clean your room", Splinter said to his second oldest son.

Raph bowed a little and whispered, "Yes Sensei."

As we walked away, I heard Mikey mumble, "Raph gets to have all the fun."

Raph took me down a long, narrow hallway, kicked open a screen door, and carried me into his room.

His room was…different. He had a hammock in one corner and a mattress with small sheet and a pillow opposite corner of the door. There was a closet full of junk. The carpet was dull and gray as were the walls. The walls were covered in posters of inline skaters, bands, and motorcycles. There was a dresser with a single lamp.

"Home sweet home", Raph said jokingly. I had to stop myself from giggling.

He sat me down gently on the bed, which was quite comfy, then proceeded to clean out the closet.

Leo appeared in the doorway.

"Raph, Lori", he said acknowledging me.

"Hi Leo", I said to him brightly.

Raph grunted in response.

Leo came and sat beside me on the bed.

I looked at him with surprise.

"Aren't you suppose to help him", I said gesturing toward Raph.

Leo shook his head, "Raph doesn't like help. So I sit here and wait for him to get done."

I watched as Raph threw old pizza boxes, oil cans, and old metals objects away.

"Leo? What are those metal objects", I asked, my curiosity spiked.

"Those are his old sais", he said like he was talking about the weather.

"What are sais?"

Raph turned around abruptly.

"You gotta a lot to learn little girl", he said his voice low.

My eyes widened and my temper was starting to flare.

**-Raph's POV- **

I knew the "little girl" comment would make her angry. Part of me wanted to see her angry and the other part wasn't so sure that I could handle her.

Leo could sense her getting angry. He made his way toward the door. The coward. When it came to other things other than ninja stuff, he was scarred. **(AN- okay I love Leo. So don't tell me I am being bad to Leo. Thank you and now continue your story)**

I turned to the raging girl, no woman, in front of me.

Her blonde hair was in her face, but I could still see her green eyes glaring at me. I heard her growl. Not a good sign for me. She started screaming at me.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SEWER TRASH! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS A "LITTLE GIRL" THEN WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!!"

I smiled. I love fights, they make feel a whole a lot better.

"YEAH?! MAYBE I FELT SORRY FOR YA! DID YOU EVER THINK 'BOUT THAT? JEEZ! CAN'T A GUY SAVE A GIRL FROM BEING KILLED THESE DAYS?! No gratitude", I said turning back to the mess in my closet. Women, you try to save them and they yell at ya for doing what they want you to do. Damn!

She cried out in pain.

I spun around. She was shaking violently.

"SHELL", I yelled.

I leapt toward the bed and started to yell at her. The dumb blonde wasn't breathing.

"Lori! BREATHE!" **(AN- wow 0.0 I know it's corny but go with it)**

She finally breathed a long breath and settled down.

Funny thing, after her not breathing episode, she was asleep.

A smile graced her lips. I gotta say she looked kinda cute. I pulled the sheet around her body and she snuggled into the old pillow I used. I smiled even more.

Of course my peaceful silence was broken.

Mikey came in and spread out his arms. I covered his mouth, knowing he was gonna yell something stupid.

"Shut up Shell for brains! She's asleep", I whispered to him.

He held up his hands in surrender. I let go.

"Geez Raph! Have you grown attached to a human", he teased quietly.

That made me angry.

"Mikey! She's not just a hu-", Mikey covered my yelling mouth.

"Shh! Raph! She's sleeping. You gotta be quiet", he said smiling.

"Get out", I growled angrily, my words muffled.

He skipped off happily, shutting my screen door quietly.

I growled at him and leapt into my hammock.

"Time to get some shut eye" I said and I fell asleep to Lori's steady breathing.

**AN- Once again another cliffy. Those who do read and don't review, don't be scared to submit a review!! Thank you to those do. You make me happy.**

**Review!! Please??**


	3. broken rib and bacon!

Chapter 3

_**AN- okay so people have been reviewing and wanting me to update! WELL HERE IT IS!!**_

**Chapter 3**

I awoke once again on something soft. I looked around. I remember now, I was fighting with Raph when my rib started hurting me. I had stopped breathing because of the pain. Raph yelled at me to breathe and when I did, I fell asleep.

I heard snoring. I giggled softly.

Raph was sleeping in his hammock, well maybe not fully in it. One entire side was hanging out of the side. Another snore erupted from Raph's sleeping form. I giggled a little louder.

Raph's door opened softly. Donny steeped in. he shook his head at Raph and came to sit beside.

"How are you feeling", he asked quietly.

I smiled, "Better. Still in pain, but better."

"Do you think maybe you can move?"

"Maybe."

I slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain. My feet felt the warm carpet. Donny looked so proud of me. I walked slowly, following him out the door. He watched me carefully. After I had accomplished the hallway, I need to get to the kitchen.

Mikey, who was in the living room area, stopped playing a video game to watch me. His goofy grin plastered on his face.

I grinned back.

Finally I reached the kitchen. It smelt so good. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon lay on the table. Splinter and Leo sat at the table. They looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Sir", I said as I walked to a nearby chair.

"Good morning Lori", Splinter smiled again.

I sat down.

"You look stronger today. There is more color in your cheeks", Leo complimented.

I nodded to him, "Thank you Leo."

Donny pushed a plate full of breakfast items in front of me. I didn't think about being a lady, lie my grandma had raised me to be. I stuffed the food into my mouth.

"Who made this", I asked in between bites.

"That would be me mademoiselle", a voice said form behind me.

I smiled at Mikey.

"This is so good Mikey. You're good."

Donny smacked his head.

"There goes his ego", he said shacking his head.

Mikey's grin widened.

"Merci. You honor me with your compliment", he said in a polite French accent.

I went back to eating as Donny and Mikey sat down. We all ate in peace, for a little while anyway.

Until Raph was heard.

"WHERE IS SHE??"

Raph entered the kitchen, anger written on his face.

I looked at him with an innocent face, a piece of bacon hanging out my mouth.

I waved slowly at him, slurping the bacon into my mouth quickly.

He saw me, grabbed my shoulders, and looked me in the eye.

"When you leave, can you at least tell me you're leaving", he bellowed.

I blinked. He was worried? I had to smile then.

"What", he asked in an irritated voice.

"You were worried about me", I sang in a child voice.

He backed off, "No I wasn't."

"Uh huh sure."

"I wasn't! Shell!" and with that he disappeared. Damn him and his ninja techniques!

I looked back at the others and smiled so sweetly.

_**AN- I know it is kinda short but the 4**__**th**__** chapter is much longer I think -checks story- yup! Thank you again to those who reviewed!! -gets on knees- for those who aren't reviewing. I am BEGGING!! Please?? I will give you a cookie. Review and keep reading!**_


	4. a ride and a goodbye

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN- chapter 4 everyone! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 4

Weeks went by. My rib had healed. Splinter had insisted that I train with them. I finally learned about sais, katanas, boas, and nun chunks. I learned to meditate, control my strength, and how to fight like a ninja. I started against Mikey, then Donny, but I can't beat Raph. I get so close, but he always beat me. Ugh. Men and their ego of fighting and winning.

I found myself on the floor of the Dojo. Raph stood above me, panting just like me.

I struggled to get up, but I knew I was down for the count.

Leo, Donny, and Mikey clapped for Raph's victory. Raph helped me up.

"You're getting stronger each day" Splinter said. Raph and I bowed to the sensei and left the Dojo.

"For once can you let me win so I can go against Leo" I whined to Raph.

He smiled, "Not on your life."

I pouted.

"Gotta question for ya" Raph said.

I looked at him, my hands on my hips.

"Wanna go for a ride" he said smirking that dangerous smirk of his.

"On what?"

He took my hand in his larger, warmer one and led me to the topside elevator. When we got off, we were in a large garage. I saw the Battle Shell. Donny had bragged about it to me. Boy! He wasn't bragging bout it!!

Raph led me around the huge vehicle. On the other side was a motorcycle.

"Is that the Shell Cycle" I asked pointing.

"Yup, my pride and joy" Raph said smiling at it.

"Are we gonna ride it or are we gonna look at it all night" I said being a smart-ass I was.

"I'm driving. You're riding" he said as he got on the bike. He started the machine up. He revved its engine for a second before it purred. He put on a helmet and gave me a leather jacket and a helmet of my own. The jacket felt good around me.

I hopped on behind him. A door went up and we zoomed out into the New York air. I watched as the fast moving streets of the city go even faster. I tightened my grip around Raph's middle as he turned the bike this way and that. He went fast that was for sure.

"You asleep back there" Raph's voice asked.

Donny made the helmets have walkie talkies built in them. That's one smart turtle.

"Nah! How could I sleep with this city" I asked as I poked him in the stomach, or what I thought was his stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I was ya" he said. He swerved the bike a little to scare me. It did. I stopped my teasing. I heard him chuckle, "That's what I thought." I rolled my eyes.

He took a dirt road outside the busy Big Apple. He turned toward the bridge. There was a station there. A man in a lighted room looked at us. Raph parked the bike, and shut off the engine. The man waved at us. Raph took me up to the man, who leaned out a window.

"Hey Lenny" Raph said to the man.

"Hello Raph. Who is this purty young thing" Lenny asked, pointing toward me.

I blush a little, but Raph was cool.

"She's my date. Lori meet Lenny, Lenny meet Lori" he said.

I looked at him shocked. He called me his "date". I smiled sweetly at Lenny.

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet ya too. But don't call me "sir". We're friends. Call me Lenny" he said very kindly to me.

"So Lenny, can we go up to the bridge" Raph asked, his eyes twinkling with mystery.

"Sure ya can. But only people like you can get up there. Can you handle someone in your arms though' Lenny asked with concern.

"Yeah. I can handle her." To prove to Lenny that he could, Raph picked me up bridal style.

Lenny chuckled, "Behave up there you two."

I waved goodbye.

Raph leapt into the air. He jumped on the steel bars of the bridge until we reached the top. He set me down very gently. He held my hand tightly though. I started to walk around, but Raph's grip kept me from wandering to far away from him.

"I wouldn't go sightseeing up here. One slip and you are dead missy" Raph told me in a serious tone. I looked at him and blinked.

"Raph? Are you caring about me" I asked with a grin.

He turned away, "Maybe." I started to blush. Red on green is very cute, almost like Christmas.

I laughed, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. Okay it would have been his cheek if he didn't turn at that second to look at me. Our lips met and fused. We broke off quickly and blushed. I leaned into his arms, his arms going around my waist, his head on my shoulder. We watched the cars go under us like that for quite some time. It was the coolest sight ever. I slight breeze blew my hair and Raph's bandanna softly around us. It was a peaceful night with a handsome turtle.

-Raph's POV-

I held Lori in my arms. She was against my chest. Her hair whipped around her face, making her look like she was part of the night sky.

Lori was something else. She had become a sister to everyone but me. I could never see her as a sister, but something more. I wanted her as a girlfriend. I felt as though I had to protect her. I watched her by the lights from below. Her green eyes flickering to every sight before her. They were beautiful and I could get lost in her eyes every moment of everyday if I had the time.

"Hey Lori" I asked.

"Hmm" she answered. I had to smile.

"Be my girl" I asked in a whisper.

She turned around to face me fully. Her eyes looked at me, through me even. Her smile warmed, "Of course Raph."

I felt a smirk come to my lips. "But on one condition" she added.

"What" I had to ask.

She put out foreheads together and stared at me in the eyes.

"Help. Me. Win" she said. I laughed.

"Only helpin', not losin'."

"DUH!"

We both smiled. It was getting late, so I scooped her up, said goodbye to Lenny, and raced back home. She fell asleep on the ride home. I carried her to my room and tucked her into the sheet. Her wind-blown hair gave her a halo. I smiled and climbed in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell asleep to her breathing, a smile plastered on my face.

-Regular POV-

The nest day when I awoke I had a turtle next to me. Raph snored quietly in my ear. I had to smile.

"I'm leaving" I whispered to him.

Raphael's eyes shot opened. His arms tightened around me.

"No you're not" his voice grumbled to me. I wiggled a little, but he didn't let go. He burrowed into my stomach, with a smile on lips. He chuckled and I gave up.

A knock was heard, but I laid back down, hugging Raph closer to my belly. He cuddles even closer to me. Mikey busted through the door.

"This is your morning wake up call from Hotel Shell. Please get up or I will need to bring security. Wake up" Mikey chanted at us.

"Where's that old sai? I promise not to miss" I said weakly to Raph. He laughed at me and started to get up. I laid there watching him place his Sais in their place. He looked at me and grinned. He helped me up and kissed me in front of Leo, Donny, and Mikey who pouted. He took my hand and led me to the Dojo.

Splinter waited for us all.

"Lori, sit in front of me "he said sternly.

"You have the same enemy as us."

"Yes sensei. The Purple Dragons have made me a member against my will. I need money and I went to them. I wish I hadn't. I know what you're gonna tell me Master, but I can't go back to them. I just can't" I said trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

Splinter laid a paw on my head.

"You must return to them my daughter. You must fight them to free of them" he said in a solemn voice.

I nodded and left the Dojo in tears.

The guys watched me cry as I packed my belongings. Raph looked helpless. I knew we wanted to help me, to comfort me, but I wouldn't let him. It would hurt us to much.

I tried to prepare myself. The Purple dragons knew all my weaknesses, and I had a lot of them.

I took everything the turtles had given me. Leo, a necklace of yin and yang for mediation. Donny, a shell cell for help if necessary. Mikey, a Turtle Titan keychain, the dork. Last came Raph. He had given me his old bandanna, washed of course. I tied that around my upper arm.

I came out of Raph's room. It was silent in the lair.

I kissed everyone's cheek, saying my goodbyes. When Raph came up, I kissed him on the lips. He hugged for a moment, and then I made my way to the exit. Splinter was waiting for me there.

We bowed, and then gave each other a hug. He pulled back from me with a sad smile.

"Be strong. We have ways to keep you safe" he said as he unblocked the exit.

I nodded and made my way out of the lair.

Not once did I look back.

**AN- I am so proud of myself with this chapter! Hope everyone like it!! Thank you for those who have been reviewing and putting my story on favorites and alerts. That means a lot to me! Cookies for everyone!!**


	5. Raph's Stubborn Girl

It had been a long 6 months sine that mournful day

**AN- sorry for the long update waiting period thing. Lol. Please enjoy the nest chapter!**

It had been a long 6 months sine that mournful day. I had decided to try and forget my turtles. I had pushed myself back into the Purple Dragons. I had become Hun's next protégée. I had refused to get the dragon mark and Hun was surprisingly okay with that.

I trained with Hun everyday and I could almost beat him.

Every now and then I would see a glimpse of the turtles and would touch the bandanna around my arm.

Today I was returning from rounds, when I literally bumped into Hun.

"Sorry Sir" I said bowing to him.

"Lori! Just the person I wanted to see", he said with a sneer in his voice.

He led me into our prisoner warehouse.

What I saw would always haunt me.

Splinter was chained up in a cage. He looked starved. His eyes widened as he saw me.

"This rodent was captured about a week ago" Hun sneered.

It took everything within me to not cry.

"Come Lori. I just wanted you see our newest prisoner" Hun called to me.

We left the warehouse, but I would return.

--

Hun had arranged a room for me, a bed, a dresser, the Purple Dragon symbol as a rug, and a table full of weapons.

I leapt to the bed; fishing out the Shell Cell Donny gave me, hoping it would work.

I pushed the speed dial that was Donny's.

"I.T. Tech Donny. How can I help you" Donny's voice said in a fake happiness.

"Donny. It's me" I said softly and sadly.

There was along pause.

"Donny" I asked.

"I'm here Lori" he said.

I breathed.

"We have to get Splinter out if here" I said in my best calm voice.

"I agree with ya. When can we meet" he asked softly.

"I'll come to you. It will be safer. Besides to get Sensei safe."

"Alright. Be careful Lori."

"I will . tell everyone I miss them."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I prepared myself for high extremes.

I snuck of my room to the warehouse. Splinter was lying on the cold floor. I started to cry as I rushed to him.

"Splinter" I yelled. His ear twitched weakly.

One eye opened a little. I kneeled, trying to reach him through the metal bars.

His claw bruised and bloody touched my fingers.

"Lori, my daughter, save yourself" his voice wheezed.

"No! I'm getting you out first" I reasoned.

I punched the lock box, wires sparked like crazy but the cage door opened. I rushed in and made sure there was nothing broken before hoisting him on my back.

He groaned, but hung on.

I ran through Purple Dragon territory using the shadows and my knowledge of where the guards were.

A miracle happened to me as I went into a street. A manhole stood in front of me. I never thought I would be so happy to see a way to the sewers.

I jumped down making the puck colored water splash around my ankles. I smiled. Only one way to get the turtles to me, I screamed loudly.

I heard movement and I saw my turtles. Raph came on his skates, Mikey on his skateboard, Leo on his scooter, and Donny on his bike. (**a/n- from the original series. I did my homework for this part!)**

They smiled at me for a second then saw their father and forgot about manners. Leo led me back to the lair and when we arrived the boys went into action. Leo took Splinter off my back and laid him on the couch. Mikey started feeding him some kind of soup. I stood back, trying to keep out of the way. Donny looked over Splinter making sure he was going to okay. Raph stood beside me and held me hand, but he kept his gaze on his father.

I laid my head on one of the chairs and soon I am being shaken.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Mikey said.

I must have dozed off a couple of times.

I stretched, "What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"What?!" I had brought Splinter down on Friday.

"You're exhausted from training with the Purple Dragons" Leo stated as he came into my blurred eyesight.

"Whatever. I am in shape to kick butt and I ain't tired" I said sternly while getting up.

Mikey smiled at me, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yup. She's Raph's girl. Hands down."

I heard a chuckle behind me.

I turned my head just slightly and saw Raph's smirking face.

I rolled my eyes, yet I had to smile.

"So how are we gonna get the Hun dead?" I asked trying to change the subject.

No such luck.

"Wait! You never said if you were Raph's girl or not" Donny said with a grin that all the turtles shared.

I looked from turtle to turtle looking for a way out. Again no such luck.

"Okay! I'll admit it" I exclaimed pointing toward Raph.

"I'm his girl" I said through my bared teeth and a grin.

Raph came up to me and kissed me.

"Stubborn but so easy to persuade. That's my girl" he said to me.

We heard a groan of pain and our attention was put on Splinter. Instantly we were at his side. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

I grasped his claw, "I'm here Father."

"Lori, fight them, be their leader" he wheezed.

I nodded sadly, "Yes master. I will."

I stood up, but Raph's hand kept me from going to far.

"Let me go. I have to go this alone." I said in a tome that made my skin crawl. Was that my voice or Hun's?

"No. I let you go once and I ain't making that mistake again. We are coming with you" he said making sure his brothers were with him. They were right behind him.

I smiled a real smile, "Okay. I know the layout. So here's my plan."

**AN- HAHAHAHA! I love cliffies!! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Been busy! The next chanter will be the last one and I got to make it great!**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


	6. green and purple

Chapter 6

**A/N- well this is the last chapter everyone! –Throws cookies into the air- thank you and enjoy the last chapter!**

Chapter 6

Four hours later I am back in the Dragons' lair. I'm Hun's project and his worst enemy. In the shadows waits my boyfriend and his brothers. I know they watch me carefully as I move closer to where Hun's room. I enter a hallway that leads to him. His army stands on each side. They all sneer at me. They're guys and I'm a girl, you do the math.

I knock on the door, open it, and close it behind me. The fool has his room sound-proof, which meant he couldn't hear anything that was hearing outside. I smiled. Perfect.

He looked up from his desk. I smirk.

"Hun. You're finished as the leader of the Purple Dragons" I say with an evil smile.

He laughed at me.

"And who's gonna take my place? You?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I always thought the dragons needed a feminine touch."

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

"I think I do."

With words being said we attacked each other. I grabbed my katana and sai slashing at him. He has his fists, making me bleed. His door bursts open to reveal his army at the feet of my grinning turtles. They rush in to help me out.

"NO!" I scream at them as I dodge Hun.

They looked at me confused, obviously it looked like I was losing but I wasn't.

"This is my fight" I say as I lunge at Hun.

Damage Report:

Me: bruises all over my body. I'm hurting but I don't matter.

Hun: **(little children need to watch the butterfly and the cute little deer run around in the meadow and imagine happy thoughts. Everyone else read.) **Now Hun is different. He has cuts all across his body and face. Blood is everywhere. It's running into his eyes. I almost throw up just looking at him. I deliver the final blow into his heart by throwing my katana and sai.

Hun's eyes go wide and he slumps forward. He crashes into his own pool of blood dead.

Donny, Mikey, Leo, and Raph look at me, their eyes wide.

I fall to my knees. I can't believe I am the Leader of the purple Dragons. No more debt.

I turn to my turtles.

"Get back home. I will come later this week. I must become the leader as Master Splinter wants" I say in a calm voice.

They nod, but reach out and gave me a group hug. I hugged back, finally happy, and I kiss Raph's cheek. They leave and a new chapter begins in my life.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

It's been 7 years now since I became the Leader. The tattoo on my body shows my loyalty to the Dragons but the red bandanna around my arm is my symbol to the turtles. The turtles are my family, ever since I married Raph. Yes now I am officially his girl.

I live with them in the lair, but I rule my own lair.

The Dragons do very little crimes but enough to keep interest in the clan.

I have become wiser and stronger. I can even kick Leo's butt in practice with Splinter, who has healed very nicely.

I have convinced the boys to put on clothes and come up and see me whenever I wanted them. I am very convincing.

With the money I get from the Dragons I built a shop and a martial arts studio. People can come, train, and buy videos and kits to help them master the ancient practice. The name? It's called the "Crouching Raph Hidden Girl"

Who knew that my life would end up this way? Who knew New York could bring sadness and sorrow then another corner leads you to happiness?

I never knew Turtles and Dragons could be combined. Green and Purple ain't so bad together if I do say so myself.

!!THE END!!

**A/N- well that's the end. I hope I did okay on this. –laughs- thanks to those who read this. It meant a lot to me. I'm working on a "mighty ducks" story. Wish me luck! THANKS FOR READING!!**


	7. To the Reviewers

This is StoryTellerWoman

Question to my reviewers on this story:

I'm thinking of a Leonardo story. Should I start it and post it? I have improved on my writing I promise. I would like some feedback before I start this project. Email at my Addy or review and tell me what you think. Please and thank you!

The writer oF "Crouching Raph Hidden Girl"

p.s. ---- cookies and air hugs for everyone who says yes 3


End file.
